pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Proszę nie wysyłać mi żadnych zaproszeń w tabelkach i obrazków! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Nie. Też się nudzę.xd Wiki Denkichu 20:13, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Co tam? xD. Wiki Denkichu 14:57, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego usuwasz ataki?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:33, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? - Buizelek 18:16, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać? - Buizelek 18:21, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Możemy przejść na wikinezkowy czat :) - Buizelek 18:35, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Jeeeesteeeeś? :D :D :D - Buizelek 12:58, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma cie? :o To wejdź na czat xD - Buizelek 13:01, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, jasne kapuję, ale mogę zapisywać strony nazywając to np. Użytkownik:Ev/Pika ? Czy te cyferki są konieczne? Jesteś? :D - Buizelek 12:10, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) A wejdziesz później? - Buizelek 12:15, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Aj to dobrze :D Nom, pewnie nie wejdziesz teraz na czat? <:3 - Buizelek 12:16, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Szkooda :c - Buizelek 12:18, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Jeeeeeeeeesteeś? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D - Buizelek 11:17, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) A teraz teeż?? - Buizelek 12:36, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? :D Bądź :D :D :D - Buizelek 15:34, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej PokeGirl. Zapraszam cię do czytania mojego opowiadania. Naprawdę, polecam. A czyta się bardzo lekko ;) Tutaj masz link User:Trzcina08/Moje Anime. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:08, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, no wiem :D ale naprawdę, lekko się czyta, ponieważ jest większa czcionka, ułatwiająca to, dlatego się zdaje, że tekstu jest tak dużo. A jeżeli chcesz, to nawet możesz wystąpić w nim ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:30, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Hah :P serio? :D dziękuję :D Jasne, że możesz dołączyć. Trener, czy koordynator? A może to i to? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:44, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, trenerka. A więc wygląd, trzy pokemony na starcie i właściwie tyle. No i proszę cię o zrobienie sobie stronki i krótkiej historii przed debiutem ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:53, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hah :P spoooko, przecież ci proponowałem już wcześniej, a więc ta propozycja była wciąż otwarta. Tylko że pokemony z I i II geny oki? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:58, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Niee, wystarczy że na stronie wpiszesz. Ważne dla mnie, żeby były z I lub/i II geny. Świetnie przerabiasz obrazki wiesz :D naprawdę. Jak chcesz to sobie możesz Shiny pokemona wziąć, bo pewnie sobie będziesz umiała obrazek zrobić :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:02, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, to wiesz co, ja bym chciał, żeby Cole wyglądał trochę mniej Barry'owato :P Np żeby miał brązowe włosy, albo jakieś inne ubranie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:07, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No nie wiem, np tą koszulkę na sweter przerobić, czyli dłuższy rękaw dać i coś się z kolorami pasków pobawić :P no ale nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy narazie :P to kiedyś. Albo może ubranie tylko zmienisz, jak Cole do innego regionu pojedzie :D. Wiesz, już mi się ta twoja postać podoba :D takie usosobienie Biancy w moim anime :D Bo jako jedyna dziewczyna w serii jesteś :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:11, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja nie mówię, że będzie miała charakter Biancy, tylko że będzie niczym Bianca, czyli jedyna wśród chłopaków :D o to mi chodziło :P No właśnie widzę, że jest jak Lady. Mam pomysł też na nią :D nie głupi :P hmmm np twoja postać może mówić jak Iris na Cola" Such a kid" :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:17, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, no to już jest akurat wedle uznania. Jeżeli chcesz mieć bardziej rozbudowane stronki poków, to zrób sobie oddzielne (i ja to popieram :D ) a jeżeli nie chcesz, no to możesz nie robić. Naprawdę, będzie ok i tak i tak Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:24, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No to wstaw w takich tych tabelkach Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:41, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Zrobisz dzisiaj obrazki? Fajnie by było. Chciałbym zobaczyć Shiny Croconawa :D A i super, że będziesz mieć Tyrogue, bo jeszcze on nie miał debiutu w anime Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No widzę, widzę. Jest super ;) Hmmm, no nie praktykuję tego, ale czemu nie ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:25, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoko jest :P tylko niech strony mają normalnie nazwane. W stronach napisz ich imiona. ja, ja :) - Mika444 20:32, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) w szkole sporo 4 podostawałam i miałam karę ,a w dodatku mając średnią5.51 babka z matmy mi nie dała 6 tylko 5+ =.= koszmar.. xd Pomozieś z pliskami poprzenosić? XDD - Mika444 20:43, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) spoko ;) pg.. sorki ,ze trochę z wikinezki kopiuję, ale moze tak NA JAKIŚ CZAS zostać?? Jak prześle all moje strony to to porobie i będzie git :) Mam tydzień na wysłanie ok. 400 STRON + pliki.. chyba mnie rozumiesz co? ;/ Potrzebuję i tak juz pomocy TT^TT - Mika444 08:59, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) jeśli pomozesz to nie ma sprawy xd Mogłabyś wysłać szablony kolorów? :/// pliss mi to rok zajmie TT^TT i jeszcze inne poki + obrazki + sprity poków + sprity TM DXXX Jeesteeś?? :D - Buizelek 09:23, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) ok... :*( Ale mozesz je ten pozmieniać tu? Taa... Obraziłaś się na mnie? D: - Buizelek 09:54, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Aha xD Hmm, wejdziesz na czacik? :3 - Buizelek 10:01, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Szkoda :c A wejdziesz później? :) - Buizelek 10:05, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) To dobrze :D - Buizelek 10:07, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Hejka! Wejdziesz na czat??? :D - Buizelek 13:36, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) hejka :D elo xd Masz czas :) ? - Mika444 17:00, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) to pomozesz z linkami? plooose - Mika444 17:27, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) thx :DDD tylko pamiętaj zmienić linki z mika44 na mika44 i kategorię własna twórczość na kategorię Strony Miki444 ;) - Mika444 17:34, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) właśnie najlepiej od razu :/ jak widzę ,ze w stronce jest user:mika44 to dodaję 1 "4" i kategorię zmieniam, szybko to zajmuje więc ,aby mieć z głowy lepiej od razu ;O acha pamiętaj o plikach i jak przeniesiesz stronke to daj do usunięcia na wikinezce ok? - Mika444 17:38, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) ok.. XD Aaa, mam Cię!! >:D - Buizelek 17:45, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) A co?? :/ - Buizelek 17:46, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Aha... Ale nie obraziłaś się na mnie? <:3 - Buizelek 17:50, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) ZWOLNIJ !! XD NIE NADĄŻAM POPRAWIAĆ!! (kat, "4", plik i usunąć na wikin) Bo dwa razy pod rząd dodałaś ten emotikon: ":P" :c - Buizelek 17:53, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) KOBIETO ZLITUJ SIĘ! ZARAZ IDĘ! MOZESZ ZWOLNIĆ? albo porobić tą kategorię itp.... PRzepraszam za moje chimery. Zgoda?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:30, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Chcesz być w anime?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:35, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Na razie go nie widzę, jest poprzednia wersjaPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:20, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) NiezłePlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:32, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie nie wejdziesz na czat? :c - Buizelek 12:12, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki :) - Plik:025.gif PiPikachu Plik:025female.gif Wymyśl mi jakieś ataki nowe do TM I HM i najlepiej tabelkę do HM i będę szczęśliwa XDDD - Mikulka''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 15:16, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) [Miki444 muszę te all rzeczy zrobić o.o Mam poki z mojego regionu, ale potrzebuję nowych ataków :/ '[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]'' ''Dyskucja ;)!''plik:004mini.gif 18:04, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) min. 1 max. 9999999999999999999 xd Móóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóoow :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ''[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 08:48, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) SUPER :DDDD ja zaraz idę, ale jak wróce to zrobię stronki :) Umiesz robić TŁA anime np. scenerie do miasta? Bo potrzebuje takie ,gdzie jest duuuuzo jezior do Lac City będę za 1 lub 2h :)) - Mikulka''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 08:55, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Dobre :D Mrok ,a Heavenope ognisty lub elektryczny.. zastanawiam się co zastąpi "światło" hm.. moze tylko psyciczny ;O Boję się ciebie XDD -'[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]'' ''Dyskucja ;)!''plik:004mini.gif 12:56, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) ja 2 ledwo wymyśliłam XD xdd Hej, dzisiaj się pojawił nowy odcinek ;) zapraszam :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:44, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) A dziękuję, dziękuję ;) mam bardzo dobry pomysł na odcinek, w którym ty się pojawisz ;) Na razie niestety mam mało czasu ;( ;( ;( więc ustaliłem, że jeden odcinek na tydzień będzie. Daty premier odcinków już są opublikowane. Natomiast w czerwcu nadrobię trochę, więc możliwe że odcinki trochę wcześniej się pojawią ;) A widziałaś ulepszenia do Molbo? Kilka nowych poków, kilka nowych grafik pokemonów ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:50, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Hah, no przykro mi ;( mi się Sentry podoba najbardziej, numer 17. Jest taki słodziutki :D hmmmm chciałbym jakoś się zająć atakami trochę. Mam ich mało, tych nowych. Chciałbym dla nich zrobić taką oddzielną stronę z tabelką - nazwa, opis, siła rażenia ;), celność, efekty, i miejsce na wygląd z gier i z anime. Jakbyś miała czas kiedyś, to powoli można coś takiego zrobić ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:57, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Ja sobie je umieszczę w tabelce :P ale przydałoby się jeszcze kilka jakiś nowych ataków ;) Hmmm czyli legenda :P Vilibell to strażnik Pirisiona i Volgreya Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:06, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Hah no, nie więcej niż 20 no i nie mniej niż 10 może tak ;) A jak będzie anime z Molbo, to pomogłabyś mi porobić obrazki dla pokemonów? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:10, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) A i robię jeszcze taką mini ankietkę. Którego startera byś wybrała w grze Pokemon Hot Day? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:35, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) :P jak narazie nikt nie wybrał Żyrafożółwia, ale pytałem trzech osób :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:41, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Dwa na Wagby i twoje na Leafiny :P Jak dla mnie ten żółwik ma swój urok ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:45, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Hah spoko :P mi jako twórcy po prostu się wszystkie podobają. Hmm, ktoś tu mięśniaków nie lubi xD hahahaha :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:01, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Tylko się z tobą droczę ;P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:22, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, pokaż ;) A one są z neta czy twoje? No ale pokaż :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:42, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Rzeczywiście fajne. Użyję ich ;) Dzięki ;) To usuń mi je z dyskusji, żeby nikt nie widział xD Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:45, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Przydałby się jeszcze jeden i bym miał dodatkowe legendarne Trio :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:22, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) I mamy super trójkę xD :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:03, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Super, jesteś wielka :D Ejjjj, a może chciałabyś zostać liderką jakiejś sali w wersji Cold Night? Tylko sprite bym twój potrzebował :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:09, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) A więc jak na razie wybierz sobie imię, typ oraz kolejność (tylko żeby dwa takie same typy nie powtarzały się w grze, możesz też mieć ten sam tym co lider na tym miejscu w wersji Hot Day. Tylko nie możesz zastąpić lidera 5, 7 i 8) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:15, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:21, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Heej, jesteś? :D - Buizelek 16:22, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Taa... - Buizelek 16:37, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego mówisz że cie niema, kiedy jesteś? ;p - Buizelek 16:41, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Niee, dlaczego miałbym? - Buizelek 16:45, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Ty mi tak często robiłaś - Buizelek 16:49, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Niee >:c Właź na czat xD - Buizelek 16:51, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) Pojawił się odcinek HS032. Looknij sobie :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:25, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Jakoś miałem chwilę czasu. A widziałaś opisy pokemonów legendarnych w Molbo? A i ważniejsze walki :D Ale przeczytałaś już odcinek ? :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:30, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz, nic dziwnego, że się dziewczyna zestresowała jak ktoś jej tak niezwykłego poka ukradł xD :P To uzupełnij stronnice :D Wiesz, spodobały mi się one i uważam, że się naprawdę nadają (mówię teraz o fakemonach), więc czemu nie. Historię nawet do nich wymyśliłem :D hehe. No więc, co z tą liderką Natalie ? Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:42, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Podeślij mi sprite i króciutką historię. Oraz max 6 pokemonów do dyspozycji, w tym ponad 50% musi być z Molbo, czyli 4 z Molbo, dwa mogą być z innych regionów. A ja wstawię do tabelki :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:46, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze by było :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:48, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) hejka! mam pytanko, z jakiej strony wzięłaś avatar robina? thx :D Hah, ale się rozpisałaś :D Biorę wszystkie :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:27, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Spoko ;) ataki raczej będą w anime niż w grach, ale może i w grach uda mi się je wdrożyć :P Dzięki ;) Zrobiłem okładkę do gry Hot Day no i tabelkę dla liderów w jednej i drugiej grze. Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:30, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) nic :/ mam tylko to, ale małe :/// - ''[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 12:31, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Niee, tabelkę sam robiłem. Większość moich tabelek to jest jeden kod, który potem przerabiam na potrzeby danej tabelki. To przeróbka tabelki z ataki :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:44, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz, jak już obczaisz ten kod, to nie jest trudne. Zrobiłem nową mapę do Molbo, tylko że jest jeszcze nie wykończona Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:07, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Już wrzuciłem :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:15, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) ja juz powiększyłam tamto xd Szukałam z chustą ;O taka jak oryginalna No właśnie o to mi chodziło :P Większość regionów jest na czymś wzorowane :D Np Hoenn jest na wyspie Kjusju (jakos tak), to któraś tam z kolei wyspa w Japonii, noatmiast Unova ma układ zbliżony do Nowego Jorku :P Idę, narka :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:19, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) XD oglądałaś Digimon? Jak tak to moze chcesz do anime ,ktore będę robić? skąd.. ty to masz?! TT^TT DX icony robina XD nic TT^TT help MAM! Co myślisz o życiorysie Alice? ;O - '[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]'' ''Dyskucja ;)!''plik:004mini.gif 15:15, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) WAILORD HYDRO POMPA, SERFOWANIE I WIR WODNY W PG!! - ''[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 09:12, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) śmigus dyngus :DDD - Mikulka''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 09:15, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Suuuper jest :D Ale sama zrobiłaś czy znalazłaś(jak tak to gdzie)? by DM =) 10:07, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Mogę Cię poprosić o zrobieni plików?Bo są mi potrzebne do Regionu Molbo Trzciny. Przydałby mi się mini sprit hodowcy VS oraz Elitarnego. Jak nie to nie zmuszam. Poproszę kogoś innegoPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 10:14, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Zapomniałam ,że mam imieniny XDDDDD Wejdziesz na chat wikinezki? NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LOPMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NIE UMIERAJ!!!!!!! DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX PROSZĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 WSKRZEŚ SIĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘE!!!!!!!!!!!!! DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDXXXXXXXXXXX musiałam to gdzieś napisać......... On się poświęcił.. on i jego przyjaciele! Przekazali resztki ich mocy shoutmonowi (buuuuuuu) i MetalGreymonowi (Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!) TT^TT Nie było ratunku :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( DXXXXXXXXXX Jesteś?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:53, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Z Damixem(sorry, że tak, ale nie odpisujesz) Mogę Cię poprosić o zrobieni plików?Bo są mi potrzebne do Regionu Molbo Trzciny. Przydałby mi się mini sprit hodowcy VS oraz Elitarnego. Jak nie to nie zmuszam. Poproszę kogoś innego Dzięki, a możesz też zrobić dla mnie atworka Damiana do MD Wiki?Jedno oko różowe, drugie żółte zieloną chustkę poprosiłbym. Za to wszystko chyba Daję ci rolę w moim anime. Może być Koordynatorka?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:50, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Jak będziesz chciała to drzwi otwarte. Z tymi spritami nie musisz się spieszyć. A tego Mudkipa zrobisz?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:54, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) A może być ten Mudkip z Wiki lub Bulby?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:56, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Może byćPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:02, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Co myślisz o mojej postaci?Ja muszę lecieć. Do jutraPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:07, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Pliku Mudkipa, nie musisz już robić. Mika mi zrobiła, a możesz mi znaleźć Overworld Mudkipa i te pliki z jego emocjami?Z góry dziękiPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 06:22, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) A skąd wy macie uczucia?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 07:41, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) A mogłabyś jeszcze poszukać?PlosiePlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 07:44, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Heej, jesteś? :D - Buizelek 08:58, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) A wejdziesz na czaat? :D PS. Sorki że dopiero teraz odpisuję - Buizelek 09:57, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Nie mogę znaleźćPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 12:36, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Może SS będzie wiedział?Spytam się goPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 12:40, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Mogę prosić o emocje dla Phanpye'go?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 12:52, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) No szukałem, ale już nie musisz. SS prosiłem, a mogłabyś mi Phanpyego zrobić. Zaraz podam szczegóły. Dzięki, że mi tak pomagasz, ale ja nie mam zdolności plastycznychPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:00, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz w PMD?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 15:53, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) cło młyśłisz ło nłowych łatakach wł TłiłiM? - mika444 nieee xd - mika444 a tak mi się przypomniało, moge sobie zrobić podpis podobny to twojego? XD plik:AltL.png - podpis miki444, który nie jest nikogo kopią XD siojki.. po za tym wzorowałam się podpisie wiki i zobaczyłam ,że ktoś ma jeszcze mini sprite ;O ok! e.. chciałam zrobić DUŻE zmiany ,ale za mało miejsca :// mam coś takiego: - plik:004mini.gif[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]]plik:005mini.gif Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 14:25, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) albo czekaj Tego Michałka już zablokowałem. A takie pytanko, czemu nie napisałaś mi tego na wikinezce? :)Pawel10s 19:31, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz mi w podróży Wiki? Selene Hej ;) Czytałaś ostatnie dwa odcinki ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:42, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) To super ;) Odliczaj do turnieju :D widziałaś zapowiedź? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:35, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) Hah, to super ;) Nie przeszkadza Ci twoja para? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:48, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Wkrocz do niezwykłego świata Pokemon razem z Hikarim i jego przyjaciółmi Nowy Bohater,Nowe Przygody!Zapraszam do czytania.Link obok [[Użytkownik:Volt:D/Moje Anime|'Klik!]] Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png